


Ghosts And Gods Are Two Different Things (Original)

by TheGravekeeper



Series: Fandomstuck [3]
Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom, Homestuck, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGravekeeper/pseuds/TheGravekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to start a new friendship than to kill a bunch of supernatural creatures? That's what Homestuck and Supernatural thought so they decided to give it a shot. However after running into the Winchesters it becomes apparent that they can't get back home.</p><p>(This is the original writing of my fic. I'll post the last updates on here and in the other version.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The two fandoms walk down the street, unseen to humans. Or that's how it usually is. The strange pair are being followed, but before the ones following them can attack, the two fandoms get a call and high tail it back home. That was the first time the Winchesters saw their fandom, even if they didn't know it.

**

"Sam, what've you got?" Dean asks out of boredom.

"Nothing major, just some possible haunting." Sam says as he reads through a local news article.

"Apparently reports of screams were heard in the attic of this home, but when the family went up to check the space was empty and it felt like something was pushing them out." He said pointing to a picture of the house in said newspaper. "I checked the history of the town and I haven't found any tragic deaths that could be linked. What do you think, Dean?" Sam closes his laptop.

"I think let's check it out and if it's not our kind of thing we hit the road." Dean grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

They had been in the house for a while now. Homestuck's blood was changing, due to the zodiac signs shifting. Gone was the dark orange blood running through his veins, each heartbeat somewhat painfully shifting it to the dark mustard yellow of the Gemini patron troll. His eyes changing from their usual black and yellow to the red and blue of the Gemini trolls, pupils becoming harder to see. At least his screams have stopped. They shouldn't have come into Supernatural's realm. They should've paid attention to the date. But they didn't, so here they sit for two days, while Homestuck whimpers as the changes happen. Supernatural grips his hand and keeps watch.

"I'm agent Wilcon and this is my partner agent Grayley. We're here about the 'ghost' in your attic." Sam easily lied.

Mr. Mart the father of the family regarded them skeptically. It was his wife that ushered them inside, asking who they were with and why they were looking at this minor case.

"We're with the state. We happened to be in the area and the station called and asked us to check this story out." Dean said looking around, the house. It looked normal enough, not alters, not blood. Just a suburban home that belonged to a nice family.

"So what will you need us to do officers? We just want things to go back to normal." Mr. Mart explained, eager to get the 'ghost' out of their house.

"We just need you out of the house tonight. After that it'll be gone and everything should be back to normal." Sam smiled as he and Dean started for the door. "We should be back around six, so if you will please be out by then."

"Yes of course." The man said, opening the door for the two brothers.

"Great, see you tomorrow then." With that Sam and Dean drove off to do more research on whatever creature was in the household.

**

Homestuck was asleep. Finally, his pain seemed to have stopped. Supernatural exhaled in relief as he slumped against the wall, putting his gun down and rubbing his face with his hands.We really need to figure out why this hurts him when he's in another world. Dimension. Place. Bubbles. Whatever they're called.

He had kept watch for the two days they had been in this unknown house, not to mention the hunt they had been on before this, something about a ghost. They would be able to hunt more of the minor creatures in his realm or even go home, now that Homestuck's blood was settling.

His eyes were almost closed when he heard it; someone had opened the attic door. He stiffened. Of course they won't be able to see or hear us, it's still weird though. He thought as what he assumed were the homeowners entered the space. He then heard one of them curse and recognized the voice. Dean Winchester.

But their not supposed to be here. They're supposed to be heading over to the next town. Why're they here?

Supernatural thought back through the timeline of the two brothers, in none of his knowledge was this supposed to be happening.

"Do we even know anything that screams? This doesn't sound like a ghost." Sam's deep voice cut through Supernatural's thought. Screams? He looked at Homestuck and thought of his screaming just hours ago. No, couldn't be him. These people can't see us, let alone hear us.

He moved more into the shadows, attempting to get further behind the dresser and boxes that shielded him and Homestuck form view. Unfortunately his wing hit a lamp, knocking it over with a crash. He heard the Winchester brothers turn around, and raise their guns.

Motherfucker. Supernatural cursed his luck. He got up from his hiding place, and put his hands up in surrender. He kicked his weapon away from himself and, closer to Homestuck. He even tucked his wings into his jacket as much as he could so he would appear less threatening. Of course the brothers couldn't really see his wings in the dark. They were black after all.

"Who and what are you." It was a command, not question, said as Dean motioned for him to step out of the shadows and into the lighter part of the room. Supernatural kept his wings in shadow, exposing only the front of him in the light.

"It's just a kid." Sam lowered his gun and turned to his brother. "He's just a kid."

Supernatural risked a glance at Homestuck out of the corner of his eye, his friend shifted as if he was going to get up. Please stay down for a bit longer. Please. He silently begged his friend. He reached to tuck his wings under his jacket while making it look like he was just scratching his back.

"Look Sam, Dean." They looked over at him; surprise was evident on their faces. "I'll go with you, if that's what you want."

They turned back to each other ignoring Supernatural in favour or discussing whether to kill or take him into questioning.

"Hey listen to my friend, you bucket suckers." Supernatural's face drained of colour as he turned to his friend, who was holding his gun towards the brothers. Eyes glowing red and blue in the dim light of the attic, his flushed grey skin corpse like in the shadows.

"What the hell are you?" The brother raised their guns again; Dean pointed his at Supernatural, while Sam's was towards Homestuck.

"Homestuck put the gun down. Relax, these ones are mine." Supernatural kept his hands up and sent a warning look towards his friend. "Remember the Winchester brothers I was telling you about? These are them, so you know if you shoot it'll hurt us both."

Homestuck handed the gun to Supernatural, who took it and put it in his holster. "Fine, but this sucks ass."

"Yeah, yeah. You have no patience and all that. Now, can we all behave? Dean, please lower your gun a little. You too Sam, no one would benefit from killing anyone." Supernatural gave a bitter laugh. "I'd say we'll just leave, but knowing you two; which I do, you won't let us out of your sight. So we'll follow, Sam can lead and Dean can go behind, of course we'll keep our hands up as we go, and not struggle or run." The last part was said with a glare at Homestuck, "Right?"

Homestuck sighed and put his hands up. "Fine." He growled.

Dean looked over at Sam; eyes going wide in a 'what the hell' kind of look.

"Alright, well. Let's go." Sam shrugged at Dean, and gestured for the two fandoms to follow him as he walked downstairs and out to the impala.


	2. Chapter 2

They drove to Bobby's and Supernatural let himself out of the car and began to walk towards the door, forgetting momentarily that he was visible to the brothers.

Dean and Sam looked at the two fandoms.

Now that the two were in the light it was clear to see that they were teenagers; about sixteen or so. The one with horns was walking cautiously; like one does after they've been in pain for an excess amount of time. He had a black shirt on with what looked like a bar code on the right arm. His shirt had a green house on the front, and he had a dark pair of jeans on. His hair was black and spiked up at weird angles ending where his shirt neck was.

The other one looked was dressed like the brothers were. His jacket was the same build as Dean's but lighter. He had worn out jeans on with the ends tucked into boots. His hair looked like he had tried to slick it back, but a few pieces refused to stay down. His eyebrows a bit on the big side, and his face littered with freckles. His eyes dark brown, and his mouth in a frown; making him look older then he appeared.

"Hey!" Dean had his gun on him. "Where do you think you're going?"

Supernatural looked behind him, and almost laughed at the brothers expressions. "The panic room. I'm assuming that's where you're going to be putting at least one of us."

With that him and Homestuck walked inside. The Winchesters were quick to follow the duo. They opened the door ready to kill the two and only stopped when they saw that the apparent human one stopping to do the tests on himself and Homestuck, his weapons on the kitchen table.

It was then that they saw the two bumps under the hunter-appearing one's jacket.

"What the fuck? What the hell are you?" Dean's first reaction had Homestuck giving a sharp laugh causing Supernatural to glare at him.

Homestuck just shrugged, and Supernatural turned back to the table picked up his gun. He lead Homestuck to the panic room.

When the two were gone the brother turned to each other, both sharing the same shocked look.

"Dude, what the hell…." Dean looked at his brother who only shrugged in response. They heard the door to the panic room closing before hearing footsteps coming up the old stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

The brothers turned towards the stairs as Supernatural entered the room. He put his gun and knife on the kitchen table before walking closer to the brothers.

"Well, go on. I know you have questions." He leaned against the wall and looked at the brothers expectantly.

"Well, first off who and what are you?" Sam asked, while Dean sat on the desk in Bobby's study.

"Supernatural, and everything. Next?" Supernatural's mind was on his fellow fandom in the panic room. Homestuck didn't like being contained for to long, He especially didn't like being contained in small areas for long periods of time. Boredom took Homestuck to areas in his mind that Supernatural dared not think about. Not to mention having a God Tier fandom in a small space was a horrible idea, knowing him he'd abuse his right to manipulate his god-tier powers.

"-u mean?" The brothers had been trying to ask him questions. Whoops. Pay attention idiot.

"Sorry, can you repeat that?" Supernatural asked embarrassed. Dean sighed heavily.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, hello, my name is Supernatural, and I am literally everything you've faced from day one. Is that all? Wait let me answer the others. No, I am not looking to kill anyone. No, I don't want to hurt you. We hid in that house so that my friend could heal. I don't really care about the apocalypse, but please don't bring it up around my friend. He'll cry and I really don't want to deal with that. Anything I missed?" He put his hand in his jacket, pulled out his phone, and messaged Homestuck. I swear, If you break anything in that room I will put salt in your underwear. His phone clicked as he shut it.

The response came a few seconds later. "But I'm bored! -Sigh- Fine. You own me though."

Supernatural sighed. Fucking perfect. the idiot is getting bored.

Sam reached up and grabbed his phone. When is this kid from? He looked at the black flip phone in his hands before pocketing it.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Supernatural's jacket shifted as he reached to take his phone back; causing his wings to come out of the back of his jacket.

The two black wings looked puffed up in agitation.

Everyone froze and Supernatural's elegant thought was; Fuck. He tried to flatten them against his back as much as possible, but seeing that that task wouldn't help the situation he gave up his efforts with an irritated huff. He crossed his arms and turned his iron rings.

"Wings. You have wings." Dean raised his gun as the shock wore off.

"Well yes. I said I was everything you've faced. You know. Demons, angels. Everything." He emphasized the last point by snapping his wings out quickly; the light catching on the dark feathers. "Now please point the fucking gun away from me, Dean."

Dean lowered his gun to the boy's -and that's all he really was; a boy- legs instead of his chest. Taking in Supernatural's appearance for the first time since they had begun talking he saw that the kid looked tired and run down.

He is a teenager, or he looks like one. Dean thought as he bit his lip. Gun still trained on the Supernatural's legs. He felt a sympathy towards him that he couldn't explain. With the thought that they weren't going to get any farther with him this time-and the fact that the kid looked like he could use some rest- he decided to start questioning the other one.

"Okay if that's all you've got to say, we might as well question the other one." Dean rubbed a hand over his face. Why do I feel like I know this kid? He thought as he tried to think of where he had seen this thing before.

"Alright...I'll go get him." Supernatural just wanted to leave because really, Homestuck and a room that is great for god tier practice? Fuck that.

"I'm keeping this by the way." Sam said as he pulled out of Supernatural's -who was reaching for it- reach. "Seriously though. A flip phone?" He raised his eyebrows as Supernatural flushed.

"It's a good phone! I don't understand what everyone has against it! It's durable so it doesn't break if it falls out of my pocket, and it has a kick ass set of ring tones!"His wings puffed up as he tried to defend his brick of a cell phone. "Besides it's like Dean's from seaso- from a few years ago." Supernatural caught himself to late as both the brothers shared a look. "I'm just goin' to go and get my friend now…."

What the fuck is this kid? Sam thought as Supernatural turned around.

Leaving the brothers quickly Supernatural made his way down to the basement.


	4. Chapter 4

Supernatural walked down the stairs to the panic room while rubbing a hand down his face.

This is fucking perfect. I don't even want to know what they think of us now.

He opened the door of the panic room and gave a shout of frustration.

"Hey! I said don't break anything!" He looked at Homestuck as the fandom floated in mid-air. He had his paint brush out and the wall was covered in paint.

"I didn't break anything!" Homestuck said smiling. He returned to his masterpiece. "You didn't say I couldn't paint. I mean it's kind of in the name."

"Shut the fuck up with your technicality bullshit. We have to clean this up." Supernatural was so close to punching his new found friend in the face. Old habits die hard I guess.

"Nah, we can do it later." Homestuck landed and brushed himself off.

"No you fucking moron. Now." He ran his hand down his face in exasperation. "If we don't do this now then they're going to come down here and beat the living shit out of us."

"I don't give a shit. I can take em'."Homestuck said as he flipped Supernatural off before turning back around. He continued painting the world being pelted with meteors. He floated back up to get some detail that only he would see.

"Can you at least paint something else. We're trying to convince them we aren't going to kill people."

"But you can't kill them. You'd be screwed." Homestuck smiled while floating upside down.

"Don't be a smartass." Supernatural pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to think of a way to get Homestuck out of the paint covered room.

"Don't be a little bitch." Homestuck flipped back around; his back to Supernatural.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Supernaturals wings snapped out in annoyance. "I'm trying to get us out of here with minimal damage to my timeline. What the fuck are you doing? Oh. Making pretty pictures on the goddamn walls." Supernatural felt his extended wings puff up because of his irritation.

"Excuse you? My pictures are ironically shitty. You over dramatic satanic worshiping bucket licker." Homestuck turned to face Supernatural. He was starting to get angry at Supernatural panicking over nothing

Supernatural made himself fly up to come to eye level with Homestuck.

"I am trying to restrain myself for the benefit of this friendship, but I swear to god. I will end you. Demon." With his activation word a knife was brought out of his sylladex,and into his hand.

Homestuck's eyes flashed to the knife and back to his floating friend. "Is this how we're going to play then?"

Supernatural just glared.

"I guess so." Homestuck thought which weapon he was going to use, then remebered which zodiac he was on.

He put his Paint brush away, held up his hands in mock surrender and said "I'm a psionic this month. Remember?"

Light shot out of his eyes and hit Supernatural in the chest; sending him crashing into the salt-iron walls. A loud boom was heard as his body hit the wall, then another as he hit the floor. Homestuck floated down so once again they were on equal ground.

"I really miss when we could do this without caution. I mean being friends is great, but sometimes you gotta have a kismesis to fuck with. Ya' know?"

Supernatural got up knife still in hand. "I'll fucking gut you with this knife. Fucking candy corn horned demon!"

With that he lunged towards his companion.

Homestuck was ready and caught Supernatureals arms. He shot him away with his psionic abilities again. Supernatural was prepaired however and bounced back off the wall and into Homestuck. Trying to land a direct hit.

Crackling, bangs, booms, and cursing could be heard at each attack.


	5. Chapter 5

Upstairs the brothers wondered what was taking the kid-demon-angel-thing so long. They heard laughter and then a series of bangs.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked Sam who shrugged.

They heard what could only be described as a small explosion.

Dean was on his feet with Sam following closely behind in his brother's actions. Both looked at each other with a sort of bewildered expression before moving towards the stairs.

They stood at the top of the stairs and heard shouting and crackling. Dean and Sam pulled started to walk cautiously down the stairs; guns lowered but in hand. They weren't even halfway down the stairs when a blur of black, brown, and tan flew passed them.

Their guns snapped up; ready to fire at whatever laid ahead of them.

"You motherfucking demon assbutt!" Came the angry voice of Supernatural. "I'll fucking gut you, you son of a bitch."

Assbutt? Dean wondered where the hell that came from and why it seemed familiar. A flash of trench coat and a graveyard came to mind. Wait. That's Cas's insult.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the horned 'kid' walking into view; eyes crackling red and blue. He was laughing at his apparent friend's distress.

"What's wrong Winnie? Not tough enough to handle yourself?" The grey skinned one's eyes stopped glowing when he turned and winked at the brothers. "Hey guys, what's up? You enj-"

Dean and Sam only saw a blur, before they heard an 'oof' from Homestuck and the sound of a knife piercing flesh. Supernatural on top of Homestuck on the ground.

Supernatural stood up panting. "Don't call me winnie you fucking ass."

Supernatural looked a little ruffled, but seemed calm. His breathing returning to normal.

Fuck is this thing used to beating the living crap out of his 'friend'? thought Dean. Supernatural's hair was already a mess to begin with so it was impossible for the brothers to tell from that, but his coat looked dirty.

"Okay. You win." Homestuck coughed; some of his now yellow blood leaking out of his mouth, and spilling onto the floor. He closed his eyes, waiting for his major wound to heal. Damn this stings he thought as he felt the stab stitching itself back together.

"Damn right bitch." Supernatural's smile was all teeth and he cleaned off his knife and put it away. He turned to go upstairs and tell the brothers Homestuck would be up in a moment when he froze.

Fuck. Please tell me that haven't been there that long. He groaned internally his wings flattening against his back.

The brothers looked on in horror. What were these things? These 'kids' were just fighting all out; like they were enemies instead of friends. Sam thought as he ran through all the things he and Dean knew of that could do this; a surprisingly long list. Shifters, witches. Gods even. Though they don't act like any other gods we know of. He ran through more possibilities only getting pulled out of his thoughts by Supernatural's voice.

"Hey Sam. Dean. How- How long have you guys been there?" His wing pressed tighter against his back as the brothers pointed their guns at Supernatural's head; thinking Homestuck was down. "I ah, I know how this looks. But he'll be fine." He waved his hand towards his fellow fandom, who had gone pale as his energy focused on healing the stab wound.

The brothers weren't convinced however. This fact clearly shown when they cocked their guns.

He laughed nervously because although he wouldn't die from this, it'd hurt. A lot, and he didn't want to deal with pulling out a bullet from his forehead or the effects that could happen if the brothers shot him in his own world.

"Hey. I told you before. Listen to my friend you bucket suckers." Homestuck sat up slowly; clutching his stomach as his god-powers finished healing. He looked uncomfortable but other than that seemed fine. He spat off to the side; getting the last of his blood out of his mouth.

Sam moved his gun to Homestuck while Dean kept his trained on Supernatural.

"I guess this didn't help to make you guys less suspicious?" Supernatural said, his wings lowering a little in defeat. Homestuck snorted, not at all intimidated by the guns the brothers held.

Sam walked towards Homestuck and hauled him to his feet.

"Upstairs. Now." Dean commanded the two fandoms, taking the front as Sam took the back of the small group.

"Yeah. Thought so." Supernatural sighed as Homestuck patted his back in a mocking manner as they both ascended the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

"You two, sit." Dean gestured towards Bobby's couch. He still had his gun trained on the fandoms.

Supernatural and Homestuck sat down. Supernatural looking absolutely embarrassed at losing his control, his wings were slumped and practically resting against the back of the couch. Homestuck at least had the grace to look at the ground, I hate being serious, there's enough of that at home he thought as he studied the carpets designs.

"Explain." Dean said as he and Sam moved to stand in front of the fandoms. They stood just out of reach.

Back to being monsters Supernatural thought miserably. He sighed and glanced at Homestuck.

Supernatural sighed and Homestuck looked at his friend. His friend raised an eyebrow in a silent question 'You going to tell them, or should I?' Homestuck looked back, giving his friend a 'You really want me to explain this?' look. Supernatural nodded and his wings moved into a more neutral pose. They both looked at the brothers again, desiding that Homestuck wouldn't say anything, and that Supernatural would talk them out of this.

The brothers on the other hand had watched the silent 'conversation', something seemed familiar to them, but they couldn't put their finger on it.

Supernatural cleared his throat to get both of the brother's attention.

"So….we're not exactly human…." Supernatural began. Homestuck snorted.

"I think they guessed that, Winnie." Supernatural shoved Homestuck hard.

"You want to explain this crap?" Homestuck looked away "Yeah, so shut up. Anyway, the closest thing to us is the gods. Or God, we're not really sure. Regardless we -that is you guys and us- weren't supposed to meet. I mean Homestuck and I are here to kill shit, and to become better friends, so-" Before he could continue Sam cut him off.

"Wait. Friends? You guys were trying to kill each other five minutes ago. And what kind of names are 'Supernatural' and 'Homestuck'?" Sam questioned. Homestuck looked up and glared at him.

"Q and A time will be held after the story, you thinkpanless fuck. So kindly sit down, shut up, and let us answer your goddamn questions." Homestuck just wanted to either go kill a monster like he was promised, or go the fuck home.

"Right, right, no interrupting got it." Sam scowled at the Horned-ones language. What the hell is a thinkpan?

"Right….Anyway. Like I said we're just here to hunt something, save some people, and go home all bonded and shit. It's like the most violent 'chick flick' plot you can think of." He looked towards Homestuck. "That's pretty much it right?"

"That about sums it up yeah…."Homestuck appeared to be thinking about something, he quickly looked at the brothers. "Oh! And hi, my names Homestuck, and I'm part alien. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand towards the two brothers, who just stared at him.

Supernatural punched his arm, "You aren't helping, anything."

The brothers were about to step in, but all of them heard the door open, and the sound of boots.

Bobby stood in the doorway, with groceries in his arms and squinted at the brothers first, then the fandoms. "The hell are you doing in my house?"

'Fuck' was the general thought from everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Bobby had been brought up to date as to why there were two "gods" on his couch everything seemed to settle down. After being assured that the two fandoms weren't there to do any harm to the general public, Bobby had surprisingly taken having two non-humans in his house rather well saying that he "was use to Cas so why would this be any different". He had the two fandoms cleaning the high up places after learning that they could both fly, and had the brothers cooking everyone food, while he continued his endless research that needed to be done for every hunter in North America.

He insisted that any questions from anyone be saved until they were sitting around the table with food in front of them. The air in the house was tense, and Bobby was left to feel like a peace keeper between the two younger hunters and the 'gods' that now resided in his house. He wondered why the two fandoms didn't just leave. He assumed that they could easily take the hunters, based on the brother's story of why his panic room looked like a child's drawing mixed with a small mine field.

Before he could dwell on it more, Dean called them all to the table. The two fandoms started to float to the table, but Bobby promptly told them to "get their asses onto the ground before he tied them down."

With everyone sitting at the table the air went from tense to suffocating. No one touching their food before Bobby rolled his eyes and dug in. That was the informal invitation for everyone to begin consuming their own food. For a few minutes the only sound that could be heard was the clinking of spoons to bowls. Supernatural and Dean eating quick, while Homestuck took his time. Bobby was looking over the news paper, on the watch for any apocalyptic looking warnings.

"Where are you two from?" Sam not wanting to wait anymore for answers was the first to start asking questions.

"Land of Shade and Light" Supernatural said around a mouthful of food. He didn't really care about how much of a mess was made, never had.

"Land of Junk and Trance." Homestuck said after elbowing his friend for talking with his mouth full.

"Are those cities? Countries?" Sam was intrigued and weary at the strange names.

"Planets." The two fandoms answered together. Their direct answer indicated that that was all they would say on the matter.

"Oh." Sam awkwardly started eating again when no one else made an attempt to speak.

Dean looked up from his dinner. He glanced at the two teenagers skeptically.

"How old are you two." Dean didn't so much ask as interrogate.

Supernatural put his fork down and counted on his fingers, "About ten."

"Around two and a half." Homestuck just kept on eating, forgetting that humans used years instead of sweeps. Seriously he could ask us anything and he chooses age? Ametuer.

"Wait. You both look like teenagers." Sam wasn't sure what to make of these answers. Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, well you know." Supernatural ducked his head, embarrassed that he didn't know how to explain this to the hunters.

Dean looked at Supernatural, noticing how out of character that seemed to be.

Supernatural's ears turned red as he felt Dean looking at him. Idiot. There's nothing to be embarrassed about he's just trying to see if you're a threat.

"It's a good age." Homestuck looked up, his face slightly offended. He glanced at Dean who had his eyes narrowed at Supernatural. Honestly why is everyone so judgmental here?

"You look fourteen." Dean put his utensil down, and starting to stand up.

"Don't insult him." Supernatural also started to stand. The fact that he felt like he was listenig to a younger Sam whenever Supernatural talked didn't help him feel less suspicious.

"Both of you sit down and shut up." Bobby was starting to get annoyed, and he really didn't want to clean food off his kitchen ceiling.

They're way too similar. If I didn't know better I'd say he was our brother. Sam thought looking from Dean to Supernatural. I mean apart from the wings he looks like us.

"What're you looking at." Supernatural scowled after noticing the younger Winchester looking at him with his eyebrows drawn down in thought.

"You're being very rude Winnie." Homestuck smiled as his friend turned to glare at him.

"Well I'm done." Dean was finished sitting with the two fandoms. He was also a little creeped out how familiar Supernatural seemed to be. Just like me when I was a teenager. Dean shook his head, questioning where that thought had come from.

Bobby also stood up, taking Homestuck's bowl noticing that he was also done. Homestuck looked at him and nodded his thanks before going to Bobby's study, and taking a look at the collection of books on the various shelves.

"I'll get the dishes when we finish." Sam offered. He wanted to ask Supernatural some more questions without Homestuck being to close.

**

When Sam was sure that Homestuck was good and distracted he turned to Supernatural.

"So, you and him…." Sam started awkwardly.

"Yeah, what about it?" Supernatural raised an eyebrow, giving Sam the 'I know more then you' stare.

"Gods? You guys, what, need sacrifices to keep going?" God, that's just eerie. Sam kept eye contact. He felt like he was talking to a younger sibling

"Gross, no. We just kind of are. It's very hard to explain and even we don't know how it happened. We just kind of woke up and 'poof' we were gods." He shrugged, "I really can't explain it." He took a bite of food. "Besides he probably knows more than I do. It's more interesting to him. I just like to gank things." He talked with his mouth full, and when he was finished he whipped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Oh, alright then…." Sam was about to say more but Supernatural gave him a mock salute and got up to put his dishes in the sink.

**

Dean sat on the couch across from where Homestuck was resting on the floor, books stacked around him in a semi-circle while he leaned against the wall under the windows.

"If you would leave that boy alone and come help me with you research that'd be great." Bobby was tired with Dean glaring at someone who hadn't done anything to anyone innocent. He sat down at the desk and pulled out some paper and a book on supernatural signs and omens as well as the newspaper clipping with a picture of the lights in question.

Homestuck looked up from his book, "What're you researching?"

"None of your bui-" Bobby cut dean off.

"These strange reports of lights in the sky, it's got al of us uneasy." Dean looked at Bobby in shock.

"'Lights'? What kind of 'lights'?" Homestuck got up to stand beside Bobby at the desk. As soon as he saw said the picture he went rigid.

"Don't know could be anything." Bobby turned to look at Homestuck, noticing that he'd gone tense. His eyes looked wide, but it was hard to tell what he was feeling due to the colour.

"Hey, kid you all right?" Dean put his hand on Homestucks shoulder cautiously.

"Hey dumbass, think I found something of yours." Homestuck looked at Supernatural who just turned and stared back.


	8. Chapter 8

"Is….that my car?" Supernatural picked up the newspaper. "Why the fuck is my car here? Did you know about this?" He turned to Homestuck who shrugged in response.

"What are you talking about?" Dean went to grab the paper, but a look form Sam stopped him mid step. Dean looked back and noticed that Supernatural had begun to shake.

"Are….Are we being kicked out?" Supernatural's breathing picked up. Homestuck looked at his friend and slowly reached to take the paper from him.

"Winnie, Winnie calm down." Homestuck made him put the paper back on the desk before putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Oh god we're being kicked out! What did we do! Is it my fault? Why can't we get back? I've been trying since that stupid house! It's not working! It's not….I can't!" Supernatural was beginning to panic, his wings taking on a stiff posture. "They hate us! They, they want us gone! They, they found some way to kick us out! Homestuck what're we gunna' to do!"

Homestuck looked at the three hunters briefly before turning back to his friend.

"Winnie look at me. We are fine. We'll figure this out." Homestuck leaned his forehead against Supernatural's. "Breathe, match your breathing to mine. That's it. In, out, in, out."

As his friends breathing started to even out Homestuck rubbed his shoulders. "Better?"

Supernatural nodded and pushed himself away.

"I'm just….I need to be alone for a little while." He walked back towards the stairs. "Don't. Don't come down here for a bit."

Everyone waited in silence. The only noise was the creaking of the stairs and then the sound of the panic room door closing.

**

 

In the panic room Supernatural went to sit beside the desk with his knees drawn in and head down. His wings wrapped around him to form some kind of comfort.

You just have to calm down. We'll get out of here soon. He told himself as he started to shake again. Just calm down.

He forced himself to relax his muscles as much as he could in his position.

I'll just go see if anyone else is sleeping. He fell asleep curled in on himself.

 

**

Back upstairs the silence that followed was deafening, broken only when Homestuck cleared his throat.

"Sorry. He's ah, not that good with feeling abandoned." He didn't look any of them in the eye, focussing instead on the ground.

"I think you should tell us the whole story." Sam took a step forward after a glance and Bobby and Dean.

"Yeah. I uh, yeah." Homestuck looked up and scratched the back of his head, he gestured back towards the kitchen table. "Just sit down, this'll take a little while."

He took a deep breath thinking of how to explain how the situation. Two gods who can't get home, what a fucking joke. He sighed and took a seat at the table where everyone else had sat down.

 

**

 

Supernatural woke up on Derse, where he had last been; on a hill overlooking the city. He was dressed in both purple and yellow as was custom for the fandoms.

He got up and went to look around the city. The hill was one of the highest points on this side of the dream worlds and he often came here when he needed to be alone, or when he needed to read. Homestuck didn't like coming to Derse as much as some of the others, preferring the brighter and busier atmosphere that Prospit offered, as well as the busier atmosphere of its city and all its occupants.

He made his way down choosing to walk instead of fly as he usually would to allow himself time to think about their situation.

He also used walking to see under the trees that were scattered along the hills. He knew that some of the others liked to come here to enjoy the subtle and darker tones of Derse. Star Trek, and Doctor Who, were known to frequent the quiet hills as much as him. They shared his enjoyment the momentary peace from the other fandoms, namely their older counter parts, along with the scenery.

He was lost in his own head thinking about how they were going to get home when he heard a voice.

"Supernatural?"Startled he jumped and turned around to face the other voice.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my god! Supernatural you're okay!" Supernatural turned in time to be tackled by a large scarf wearing person. Doctor Who! Oh thank god. Someone who knows dimensions. Feeling immense relief at seeing another fandom Supernatural allowed himself to hesitantly raise his arms to hug his friend back.. "We didn't know where you went! Where's Homestuck? Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Coming out of his shock Supernatural Fully realised who was in front of him, We're trapped Whover! You have to help us!" he pulled back, but kept his hands on the other fandoms shoulders. He had an irrational fear that if he let his friend out of his grasp then there would be no way home for Homestuck and him.

"Woah, relax. Deep breaths. How long has it been since you've taken your medication?" Doctor who narrowed their eyes, taking in their friends appearance. Supernatural had bags under his eyes, and his skin was pale, and clammy. His hair was greasy, and his usual 'devil may care' appearance looked rumpled. His wings which were usually up and glossy had lost their sheen and drooped slightly.

"Four days….but listen that's not important right now! I thought you guys kicked us out! My car showed up Whover!" Supernatural started to shake again, tears coming to his eyes.

Shocked Doctor Who looked to re-assure their friend. "What? We'd never! Listen something's been off with the portals, all of them! I tried to go to see Torch yesterday and got blasted into your garage, which now that I think about it explains the car thing. Sorry if anythings wrong with it by the way. I've let the others know but no one knows what's going on! All of the Treks are working on it, but you know how they get. Always arguing about different machines and the like, it's obvious that they should let me and dad handle it, because we actually know what's wrong, but no. They have to be all hand on deck and it's ridi-!" Doctor who cut off their rambling noticing Supernatural's face. His eyebrows were scrunched together and he was trying to follow the rapid pace of Doctor Who's speech. They rubbed their neck, and took a breath before continuing, "sorry, it's just been so quiet."

"It hasn't been fun here either. The Winchesters found us and won't let us leave. I mean we could use force but, y'know'...." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah I know." Supernatural sighed.

"So what's wrong with the main system?" He asked expectantly, maybe we can help from this side.

"Oh, it's actually really simple! You see we ju-"

Derse dissolved around him and Supernatural felt someone shake him awake from the 'real' world.

**

"Hey kid. Wake up!" Supernatural screamed as he jumped up and knocked the person in front of him down before pinning them as he started to punch. He felt his wings flare and his grace surge.

having heard the yelling Dean and Bobby ran in to see the scene before them. The person he had knocked down -Sam- was caught off guard for all of two grace-infused punches before he attempted to get away. Supernatural yelled as hot tears streamed down his face. Dean wasted no time trying to get the fandom off his brother.

Homestuck came in and using his psionic powers brought Supernatural away from Sam. Dean helped Sam up and sat him down on the couch. Bobby left the room with a curse before going to get the medkit, and ice. 

Homestuck made sure his friend wasn't going to murder someone before releasing him. Supernatural fell to the ground, hitting his knees hard against the floor. His wings hadn't lost any of their angry stance. Homestuck noticed that Supernatural's face was starting to swell to match the damage on Sam's face.

"You FUCKING MORON! I WAS SO CLOSE! So close to finding out how to get back!" Supernatural cried, using his sleeve to wipe up tears.

"Calm down! This isn't solving anything Winnie." The nickname made him angrier and seeing the brother's reminded him to much of home.

Letting his anger get the best of him he said, "Angel." bringing forth his anger blade. "I saw him! There's a mistake, and we were gonna' fix it! You just screwed us over!"

"Hey! It wasn't his fault. You don't have to punch him over a mistake!" Dean had moved in front of his brother and matched Supernatural's fighting stance.

With a growl Supernatural launched himself at the older brother. Homestuck grabbed his jacket, pulling him back and throwing him on the ground before Supernatural could make contact. His angel blade clanged against the floor and popped out of existence.

"Enough. You need to calm down." Homestuck held him there with the end of his paintbrush.

Before Supernatural could move from his position on the ground a loud 'boom' similar to thunder was heard, and the lights burst.

**

Dean looked towards the door as Castiel entered. A shiver went up his spine as he realised that this wasn't his friend right now, but Castiel; Warrior of God. He looked ready to smite someone, and all of his attention was currently on Supernatural and Homestuck. Dean saw the glint of his angel blade come down from his sleeve. he looked at Sam who gave him a 'he'll only listen to you' look.  Dean nodded before quickly moving to subdue him.

Putting his hand on the angels shoulder felt like touching a rock wall for the first few tense seconds before Cas relaxed a bit. Dean turned Cas's body to face him though Castiel's eyes never left the two fandoms, "Cas? Why're you here? We thought you were busy."

"I am. I sensed another angel here. A brother experiencing pain." He turned to look a Dean then. His eyes narrowed a fraction, and his mouth turned into a slight frown. "Angels shouldn't feel this much pain and anger. Who is this Dean?"

Dean looked back at the two fandoms. Homestuck and Supernatural had their foreheads against each other again and Supernatural had his eyes closed as they both breathed slowly. "I don't know. We found em' in some house."

"The one with the wings is connected to you," Dean thought Cas looked a little hurt, he quickly added, "not just you. He's connected to everything, but nothing. It's very confusing."

  
"What do you mean connected?" Castiel opened his mouth to answer but Bobby came back in the room. He gave Dean a look that said 'we'll talk later' and he disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

As Bobby entered he noticed how tense everything was and with a sigh, he motioned for Homestuck and Dean to follow him into the kitchen. He told Dean to get cloths and for Homestuck to fill the cloths with ice. Bobby went to a drawer and retrieved a tube of salve to help with the swelling. He turned and went back to the others.

Dean and Homestuck looked at each other as they both made the make-shift ice packs.

“Sorry about him.” Homestuck said as they worked. “He’s not at his best right now, but that doesn’t really excuse things does it?”

Dean grunted, still obviously pissed off.

Homestuck sighed before continuing, “Look I know what he did was shitty, but you have to imagine a constant panic,” _not having any medication for anxiety_ , “matched with no way home and hearing and seeing extra things that you can’t explain. Add on four plus days of not sleeping and fatigue, and you get a little bit of imbalance.” He grabbed his ice pack before turning and walking away, leaving Dean alone in the kitchen.

**

The few minutes Dean had alone were spent thinking about what Homestuck and Castiel had said. _What does Cas mean connected?_ he thought as he finished making Sam’s ice pack, when that was done he put the ice back in the freezer and left to go join the other. He put the thought of figuring out _Cas’s fucking riddles_ to the back of his mind as he entered the other room, too preoccupied with helping his brother.

**

Sam didn’t blame Supernatural for what he’d done. Sure he was angry at being used as a punching bag. _If the situation was reversed I’d do the same_ , he thought to himself as he looked out one of the windows. It was late, so all he ended up doing was looking into pitch black.

As Homestuck entered he nodded at Sam before going to Supernatural’s side and holding the ice pack to his face. Sam noticed with a bit of a start that Supernatural’s face was swollen, and it looked like he had been punched. Hard. _That can’t be right. I didn’t hit him, and he certainly didn’t hit himself. What’s going on?_

In the middle of his thinking he didn’t see Dean come in and wasn’t aware of his presence until he sat down next to him and handed him another ice pack; which he pressed to his face, he sighed in relief as it eased the throbbing pain. _Kid’s a good shot, I’ll give him that._

He saw Supernatural briefly look up but as he opened his mouth to reassure the younger one that everything was alright but the teen lowered his gaze. Sam caught the look of utter shame that he wore.

He looked at Dean, noticing that he had seen it to. Dean shook his head in a ‘we’ll talk to him later’ kind of way and Sam nodded.  

**

Supernatural had briefly looked up to see if Sam was alright, and maybe to apologize, but he saw Sam looking at him and he quickly looked down. He was unable to make himself see the damage he had caused to someone he cared for, it was bad enough that he could feel it.

Supernatural refused to look at anyone, too ashamed of his behaviour. His wings which had been standing up until this incident were down and almost touching the couch he was sat on. _What the hell is wrong with me! I can’t even control my temper, this is horrible. I hate it!_ he took a shaky breath and tightly closed his eyes, trying to get a hold of his emotions.

**

“You going to tell us what happened?” Bobby said in a soft tone. Supernatural just shrugged and studied the floor.

“Winnie, we gotta tell them.” Homestuck was currently holding ice to Supernatural’s cheek, as it was apparent that the other fandom wasn’t even going to try and heal himself or even do anything to relieve his pain.  Supernatural didn’t even respond this time. “Fine. I’ll do it, you see where we’re from sleeping doesn’t always mean dreams.”

The hunters just looked at him in shock.

“We have this place that we can all go meet up when we’re asleep regardless of time and space. it’s hard to explain exactly but….” He trailed off, “I’m not sure how to explain it to you….Our friend once said Derse and Prospit -that’s what the places are called- are like space stations and we’re like little space ships. I like to think of them as the sun and we’re all just little planets,” Sam’s mouth was slightly open, and Bobby’s eyes were narrowed, “you know, because the light from the sun…. reaches…. all the…. planets…?” His voice got higher as it became apparent that he wasn’t being clear enough. _Damn these fucking nerves._ He cleared his throat. “You know what Winnie can explain it, he’ll know how to put it into term you’ll understand. I need some air.”

With that he put the ice pack down and walked out the door, leaving the hunters in silence. Supernatural only waited for a few seconds before picking up the ice pack and handing it to Sam before following Homestuck outside.

**

The two fandoms decided not to walk together, Homestuck chose to lay down on the roof and look at the stars. Supernatural was one to walk when he needed to think, so he decided to go around the junkyard.

**

While on the roof Homestuck mentally hit himself for not thinking of Prospit and Derse in the first place. _I’ll have to go there after everything calms down._

His thoughts soon drifted to his own family. _Sleuth isn’t going to let me live this down. I can hear him now ‘Oh Stuckle, for someone whose series focuses on portals and timelines so much, you’d think you’d be more knowledgeable. Maybe if you joined your brother and I for class so you can learn from your elders instead of skipping to draw then this could’ve been avoided.’ And I’d flip him off and our bro would tell us both to ‘knock it off this is a family dinner’._ Homestuck snorted, smiling to himself.

What if I never see them again? His smile wavered, his lip trembling as he felt tears fall down his face. He sniffled loudly, and used the back of his hand to wipe the snort that had starting running. He shook his head with bitter laugh. _I’m too tired for this shit._  He continued to let himself cry and think about all the possibilities both good, and bad.

Just as Homestucks beginning to feel better after a solid hour of crying,  he catches an awful smell. It smells like sulfur. Sulfur and death. He bolts upright rubbing his eyes, and freezes when he hears a scream.

 _Winnie!_ He notices smoke descend on the area where the scream came from. “Supernatural!”


	11. Chapter 11

The Winchesters and Bobby were left in silence. With the two gone to ‘get some air’ they had no one to answer the ever building list of questions. It was an unspoken agreement to let them go and take a walk to calm themselves. They viewed it as safe enough considering they were apparently ‘grounded’ as Dean put it, and there weren’t any other humans around for miles.

The swelling on Sam’s face was going down quickly, which they all had questioned until Sam said it felt like ‘grace-healing’. They assumed it had to do with the ‘god’ who had caused the pain in the first place.

Fed up with staying in one room in silence Dean said he had to get something from the car, and went out to where it was parked.

**

Walking through the junk yard proved to be just what he needed. Supernatural let his head fall back as he rolled his shoulders. He thought about how hurt Sam was and with a surge of his grace he aided the healing process. He looked at he ground without seeing anything, as he smiled to himself _At least with the connection I have with everyone here I can fix my stupid mistakes faster._ Thinking of Sam led to thinking of Dean and Bobby, _I’ll have to go back soon and apologize. Explain everything._ He sighed at his own thoughts as well as the personal embarrassment that he knew he’d face.

As he walked his thoughts drifted to all the things he could’ve done better, the things he wanted to do after he got home, the family he had back home, and his car.

He wasn’t paying attention so when the smell of sulfur drifted in the air he didn’t notice until it was too late. He screamed as the smoke started to settle around him. He heard a thud which was quickly followed by throbbing pain at the back of his head, he reached up and felt wetness on his fingers blood he recognised. A sharp pain came next, burning him up from the his side where a sharp, burning was coming, this sent him to the ground. He screamed louder and the last thing he saw as the world went dark, was smoke settling in around him. _Help me._ He thought with the last of his consciousness.

**

Dean sat in the driver's side of the impala without any intention to drive. He looked at the seat next to him and was tempted to lay down on the familiar leather bench. He closed his eyes and tried to sort out what he thought of the two ‘gods’. _I feel like I can trust Supernatural -What a weird fucking name- he’s like another brother, like another Sammy. But that’s impossible. And the horned one -Homestuck?- I don’t feel anything. No hunter instinct, what are they_? He felt a headache building behind his eyes and let out a mixture between a frustrated growl and a defeated groan.   

When he opened his eyes again there were a pair of blue ones staring back. “Hello Dean.”

Dean jumped, “G-Fuck Cas!” He caught himself before he used Cas’s father's’ name when he saw Castiel narrow his eyes  “How long have you been there?”

“Since you closed your eyes. We need to talk.” Castiel’s gaze never left his. Dean looked away first, slightly uncomfortable.

“Okay? This couldn't have waited till morning?” Dean felt the pulsing pain get stronger as his headache increased. He rubbed at his temples. Castiel reached up and touched the hunter’s forehead using his grace to relieve the minor headache. Dean murmured a “Thanks” and lowered his hands. Castiel however kept his hand touching Dean’s head, his forehead creased in a human expression of concentration. “Cas?”

He removed his hand from Dean’s head. “Appologies. I was trying to see how my brother is connected to you.” Dean raised his eyebrow. “We need to talk about them. You must be careful Dean. Those two could be dangerous.

“I feel like I can trust the one with wings Cas. He hurt Sam and I still trust him!” He let out a short laugh. One that had Castiel narrowing his eyes again. “What are they Cas?

“Very powerful, very young, and something I have no name for Dean.” Castiel touched the humans shoulder, the one without the handprint. “I’m here to help you Dean, but you need to know that others will soon be attracted to them. My brother more than the one with horns. I feel a connection to him, and if you can feel something different about the two then others will as well.”

“What do you mean others?” Dean had turned towards Cas, and had mirrored him. When Castiel opened his mouth and closed it Dean put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, and squeezed slightly. “Cas, what does ‘others’ imply?”

Castiel suddenly looked away from Dean, his hand falling off Dean’s shoulder and his face turning into one that looked like a kid trying to figure out a difficult math question. “Dean something's coming.”

“What do you mean?” Just as he finished his sentence they both saw smoke blacker than night go over the car.

Dean grabbed the demon blade he kept in the front of the car and got ready for a fight. The smoke moved over them and seemed to focus on one point in the junkyard.They heard a scream. All of the demonic smoke flew down at once and they heard a louder scream pierce the air.

“Supernatural!” They saw Homestuck jump down from the roof. He landed on the ground and brought out his paintbrush from seemingly thin air. The giant brush now looked like it was made out of sharp pieces of metal that reflected the moonlight in the different colours of the rainbow. He took off again flying towards the smoke which had risen and was starting to quickly move away.

Dean started to get out of the car, but Castiel reached out and touched his wrist. In the blink of an eye they were both standing where the smoke had been and where Homestuck was currently landing.

They watched as he fell to his knees, dropping the brush which disappeared as soon as it hit the ground.

“I’m too late.” They heard him say to himself.

They looked down and noticed the feathers and the rosary that were on the ground. Homestuck picked up the rosary and held it to his chest. He looked up and shouted into the sky. His shouting turning into sobbing at the loss of his friend, as well as the only connection to his home.  

Dean looked at Castiel who was mouthing the words to something that didn’t appear to be english with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes and crossed himself while looked up into the sky Dean recognised this as a prayer. Castiel then went to Homestuck and put his hand on his shoulder.

**

Homestuck felt Castiel’s hand and he grabbed it tightly, not caring if his nails dug into skin. Castiel kneeled down next to him and put his arm around the fandom’s shoulder. Homestuck turned and buried his head into Cas’s neck and clung onto him for dear life. The angel hugged the younger being closely and whispered enochian into his hair. He helped Homestuck stand and reached back indicating for Dean to take his hand, lest he want to walk back alone. Dean came forward and Castiel transported them all back to the house.

He told Dean and the others to go to the kitchen and wait for him while he transported Homestuck into a spare room.

Homestuck knew he should let go and try to look brave but he didn’t. Castiel didn’t care, and right now neither did he.

Castiel let him cling, thinking of the fledglings that often needed this kind of care. He used his grace to send him into a dreamless sleep when he felt the fandom’s breathing start to even out, and made sure he was comfortable before going to where the hunters were sitting. They needed to get his brother back.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Upstairs, Homestuck woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, If they haven't done it already, then soon I'll have a trickster to deal with. Jegus I hope that the cure doesn't fuck with this universe.

He started to make his way out the room when he heard Supernatural's frantic yelling from what sounded like a phone speaker. He jumped up and flew out the door, and made it halfway downstairs before he heard his friend's voice again. This time it was sickly sweet, and Homestuck felt his blood run cold. Oh, fuck me.

**

"We are coming to get you." Castiel narrowed his eyes at Supernatural's tone.

"No thanks bro, I'm fine here. Tootles!" The line went dead and Castiel handed the phone to Dean before flying off.

Dean and Bobby just looked at each other, shocked by Supernatural's apparent change of heart towards being rescued.

Sam cleared his throat getting their attention. When the two looked towards him he turned his laptop around and pointed at the digital map on the screen that lead to 118 Rockwell.

**

"118 Rockwell. What a piece of shit." Dean said as Sam, Homestuck, and himself pulled up in front of an old warehouse.

The brothers and Homestuck had pulled up to a decrepit looking warehouse. The darkness surrounding the building led the group to believe that it had no lights. A quick look up revealed that the windows had been broken, the metal siding was rusted. The property around the warehouse could be described as overgrown at best, with wooden pallets and an abundance of metal poles sticking out of from various places at various angles.

Without waiting for the brothers Homestuck opened the door and started towards the rusted door of the warehouse.

"Hey wait!" Sam ran around to Homestucks side. The fandom paused mid step, and turned to face him.

"What." Sam took a step back at the look in Homestuck's eyes. The fandom looked scared for his friend, but angry for some reason unknown to Sam.

"It's just…." Hearing his voice come out slightly higher than usual, Sam cleared his throat before continuing, "We don't know what's in there," Homestuck raised an eyebrow in a 'yeah, and' kind of motion, "We need a plan."

"I got one. Kill whoever took my friend and….and," his brows wrinkled together, "and I'll figure the rest out later," he nodded to himself..

As he turned his head back around and took a step forward he ran into what felt like a brick wall. He bounced back and felt arms catch him before he could fall. Homestuck looked up and saw Castiel's beige coat. "What is this? Stop me from saving Supernatural day? Let go," he pushed away from Castiel, forcing the angel to release him. "Now fuck off."

As Homestuck started to walk around him, Castiel grabbed his shoulder and looked at him like a general dealing with a complex plan. "No. We need to think rationally. It won't do him any good if you get caught."

Homestuck relented after a few seconds of an intense staring contest, nodding and turning towards the brothers. "Fine. But if what I think happened, you know….happened, then you have to listen to me."

Dean who had been quietly observing up until now spoke up. "What do you think happened?"

"Let's just say he's incredibly dangerous and shouldn't be fucked with. Mean by you two. Just when we see him, he's not himself. Remember that." Homestuck summoned his paint brush in its multi-coloured sharp edged glory, "You have to stay back. I'll handle him."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean bristled at being treated like an ametuer, "You aren't going in there alone!"

"What? No. I meant I'll handle Supernatural, and you handle whatever else is there." Homestuck saw Dean's eyes widened as he glanced behind the fandom. He followed his gaze before seeing what the older Winchester was looking at. "What're you-?" He gazed up and his face twisted in horror as the reality of the situation set in.

**

An all too familiar sickly sweet laugh sounded from one of the high warehouse windows. "Whatcha talkin' bout' Home bro?" Looking up to said window revealed Supernatural, covered in shadow. Homestuck could make out his too wide grin, and his too sharp teeth. He felt himself shiver as the horror of Supernatural gone trickster hit him.

"Well?" Supernatural jumped down and floated just shy of a foot off the ground. Homestuck heard the two brothers gasp as they took in Supernatural's trickster appearance.

His hair had dried blood in it as well as being a shade darker than usual. Hiis eyes glowed red where the iris should've been, and his mouth which always scowled was now spread unnaturally wide, giving him the appearance of the cheshire cat with razor sharp teeth. His already pale skin looked sickly and his fingernails had turned into claws. His clothes had remained relatively the same, but they looked like Supernatural had been rolling in barbed wire and blood.

"Hey boys! How're you this fine evening? We didn't get to talk much on the phone!" Supernatural started to float closer to the group but was met with the sharp multi-coloured end of Homestuck's paintbrush. He gave the other fandom a fake pout before continuing "Aw, Homes c'mon I just want to talk."

"Fuck no." He tightened the grip on his brush and pushed forward. Supernatural looked passed him at the brothers.

"I gotta say Moose, Hellbound, you guys have no idea what you've gotten yourselves into," He looked at Castiel, "You to. I'm surprised you're thinking for yourself."

Knowing his friend would hate himself for insulting his favourite people Homestuck grit his teeth before continuing, "Go into the warehouse and see what you can find. Don't come out until I say so. I got him."

"What? Are you insane, look at him! They did something to him!" Dean was now beside his brother.

Sam looked at the fandoms and noticed that Homestuck's shoulders were shaking.

"Go!" Homestuck's voice was watery and Sam noticed the thick tears rolling down his face.

Castiel grabbed the brother's by the collars and teleported into the old building.

Once the others had disappeared Homestuck turned his attention back on Supernatural. "That went well. What, you don't want them seeing you murder a friend?"

"Shut up! Just tell me who did this and how!" Homestuck pushed forward more, drawing blood from the trickster fandom.

Supernatural smiled before raising his clawed hands. "That wouldn't be no fun. tell you what. You win you can ask him yourself." He ducked under the other's brush and went for Homestuck's throat with his claws.

**

The other three landed in the middle of a trashed room. Bodies littered the ground, and wood was thrown everywhere. Yelling, and the clanging of metal could be heard from what they assumed was the fight going on between the two 'teenagers'.

"Cas, warning next time!" Dean pushed away and examined their surroundings. "What the hell happened here?"

"A fight involving grace." Cas stated. He looked around confused. "These were demons."

Sam went to look at the debris around the wide one-roomed warehouse. He noticed a turned over table with markings all over it. Around the table were all types or herds, bones, and candles.

"Uh, guys. It looks like a ritual." Sam called to the others who had began looking around as well. Dean walked to join him and he bent down to pick up one of candles that had a symbol carved onto it, he handed it to the angel who had come up behind the two brothers.

Sam turned to the angel and asked, "What do you think Cas? Ritual gone bad?"

"No. It did exactly what they wanted." At the confused looks on the brothers' faces he continued, "I believe the proper term is 'be careful what you wish for'. The demons wanted to bring forth a powerful evil. They used Supernatural.''

The three stood in silence, too preoccupied to notice how quiet it had gotten. Cas handed the candle back.

Dean looked at it once more before he dropped it, "You think they knew he has grace?"

"Maybe that's why they used him." Sam shrugged, "Homestuck seems to know we should ask him."

Sam and Dean whipped their heads towards each other, just noticing how quiet it had gone.

"Shit! Homestuck! We need to see if he's alright!" Dean started towards the partly broken door.

"Dean wait." Castiel's voice boomed and before anyone knew what had happened he was covering Dean from the roof collapsing in above them.


	13. Chapter 13

Homestuck dodged the attack from Supernatural, crouching down and pushing up with his paintbrush and throwing the winged fandom into a pile of metal. He jumped up and floated a few feet above the ground.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Supernatural said with a pout. _Silly, silly Homestuckle, he thought to himself, I’m going to enjoy using your horns as trophies. He smiled to himself._

“Fuck you!” His newest target yelled, Supernatural threw a bunch of scrap metal at Homestuck before he launched at him again.  

Homestuck avoided everything, including Supernatural by going up into the night sky.

Supernatural cooed and said, “A game of tag, hey. Ok! I’m ‘it’ HomeBro, and don’t expect a head start.” He said in a sing song voice.

 _This is going to be so much fun_ , came the echo in his mind of Castiel as he followed Homestuck high into the night sky.

The two fandoms met with a clash of weapon on claw with Supernatural shooting insults he knew would hurt the other. He realised how long it could take to kill Homestuck and was fully  prepared for a fight until the he got an idea. _What if instead of killing him, we kill everyone here together! Ah, I like that plan!_ He stopped attacking Homestuck and instead focussed on trying to get the other on his side. He saw the other lower his weapon and consider his words before nodding at his proposal. _I can’t wait to see his rainbow hair and his pastel colours,_ he thought to himself as he leaned in to kiss the fandom and seal the deal.

He wasn’t expecting the pure beam of energy to knock him down and through a roof and hard onto the ground.

I guess we’ll see the colours later then, after some torture. He thought as he drilled his head into his Homestuck’s face, narrowly avoiding his nose.  

**

Sam threw his arms up, shielding his eyes from the dust that now filled the building. When he looked up the only thing that was where his brother and friend were was pieces of the metal roof. His heart clenched and panic sounded in his voice. “Dean! Cas!”

“Sammy! You good?” Sam let out a laugh as his heart started beating again.

“Yeah! What about you guys?” Sam heard his brother also laugh from sheer nerves.

“All good. Stay there!” Came the answering shout of his brother.

Sam brought his shirt over his mouth and nose to block out the dust. The next thing he knew Dean and Cas were right beside him. He was handed a knife by Dean, which he accepted. His brother patted him on the shoulder, before turning to face the centre of the room. They both noticed that Castiel had placed himself in front of them, angel blade out. He had a stony glare on his face as his focus seemed to be solely on the center of the dust cloud.

They heard Supernatural give a sharp shout that was cut off with a horrible gurgling sound. As the cloud dissipated the hunters got a clear view of the scene, Homestuck was standing over Supernatural with his foot on his stomach. The horned fandom had a metal beam from what Sam assumed was the roof in his hands and was in the process of burying it through Supernatural's chest and into the ground. Sam winced as he heard  a sickening crack as Homestuck effectively pinned the winged fandom into the ground. Homestuck let go of the metal pole and brought out what looked like a poorly made katana. He raised it and looked like he was arguing with himself over something

 _He’s going to kill his friend._ Sam realised as he got a good look at Homestuck’s face, which had gone blank even as his grey skin seemed to be more pale than Sam remembered. Sam looked to his brother who seemed to have reached the same conclusion. _Geez, where do these kids come from? Is this normal for them?_

 _What the hell is going on? Is he going to murder his friend? Fucking hell,_ I need answers. Dean kept his eyes trained on the two, even as he saw Sam look at him in the corner of his eye. _I can’t tell if the kids pale or the dusts just stuck on his face._

Both brothers saw Homestuck’s grip tighten and tears start to fall from his eyes.    

“You won’t do it Homes,” Supernatural managed to say as his mouth filled with blood. “You’re too weak, sentimental. C’mon Stuckle, just let me up and we’ll talk about this.”

“Shut up,” Homestuck managed to get out, “you aren’t you right now.”

Supernatural let out a sharp laugh that turned into a cough that had the blood in his mouth spray over Homestuck’s pants. The hunters saw the fandom wince as his gray pants were stained with his friends blood.

Dean noticed that Homestuck’s blank expression broke into one of agony as he closed his eyes and brought the sword down.

**

Dean felt hands on his shoulder and heard wings flapping as Castiel transported him to the other side of the warehouse before he could get crushed by the falling roof. When they landed he looked at Castiel’s usually blank face and saw the anger in the angel's eyes. _Shit. I fucked up. Ok Winchester play it off._

“Thanks Cas. I would’ve died without your fancy flying.” He thumped on the angels shoulder and winced when it didn’t move.

He heard his brother call from the other side and he answered, failing to hear Castiel’s huff of annoyance at Dean’s response to almost dying. He felt Castiel grab his arm over his handprint-shaped scar and he looked back to see the angel looking at him with the promise of a discussion about _‘running into danger’_ and _‘how can humans be so stupid’._ He told his brother to stay put as Cas took them back across the room and beside Sam before he had time to blink.  

**

As the two fell from the sky Homestuck had to avoid the flailing shadows that were Supernatural’s wings.  All the while Supernatural was throwing insults, and taunts at Homestuck hitting all his weak points. “No good, worthless, grub fucking son of a whore!” Being some of the key phrases spat at him from one hundred twenty feet in the air.

 _He’s lying. He’s not your friend right now. Just do it, the sooner the better._ Homestuck thought on his way down and into the roof of the building. He didn’t want to think about the only known ‘cure’ for a fandom going trickster, or the fact that he’d have to use it on his friend. _If whoever did this wasn’t killed by Winnie, I’m going to shove my paintbrush up their ass and activate the spikes,_ he thought as they broke through the roof, the sound of wings flapping barely registering.

They hit the ground and a cloud of dust blew up around them as the debris fell around them. He landed on top of Supernatural, pinning him to the ground before the other fandom could shake himself out of his shock. When Supernatural recovered enough he brought his head up and into Homestuck's with enough force to send the horned fandom reeling back, Supernatural scrambled out from under him and brought out a knife that looked like half of a jaw bone. He launched himself at Homestuck and the other fandom grabbed a pipe from beside him and jabbed it into his ribs sending him sprawling to the ground. The winged fandom went down with a shout. He spat the blood that had pooled in his mouth onto Homestuck as. As he was about to get up Homestuck planted his foot into his stomach, pushing him down and effectively knocking the wind out of him.

“Stop it.” Homestuck was putting all his weight into keeping the trickster down. _Fuck, Supernatural usually fights dirty but this is insane!_

“I’m going to enjoy seeing your organs.” Was the panted response. Supernatural’s previously ‘sweet’ smile had changed into his mouth opening with all of his leviathan-like teeth showing.

The dust had begun to settle at this point. Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to keep the trickster down for much longer, Homestuck braced himself for the guilt that was sure to follow and shoved the pole through Supernatural’s chest and into the ground with a crunch.

 _Now or never._ Homestuck thought as he brought forth his Katana. _At least it’ll be quick this way._ He raised the sword and steeled himself for whatever unknown event that was bound to happen.

“You’ll never do it Homes….” Homestuck blocked the rest out, knowing that if he listened he would hesitate.

“Shut up.” He responded as he tensed his shoulders, and started to swing down, “You aren’t you right now.”

He heard Supernatural’s laugh and cough as if through a wall. He closed his eyes and let silent tear fall as the blade connected with Supernatural’s neck and he felt the blood splatter onto him.


	14. Chapter 14

Silence followed Supernatural’s apparent murder. The brothers and Castiel wearing shocked expressions as they stared at the panting fandom.

Homestuck dropped his sword, causing it to disappear upon contact with the ground. He took an uneven breath before backing away from the body of his friend. _God damn it. I know he’ll be fine but killing a friend fucking sucks._

He looked up and was met with the sight of Sam, looking at him like he just witnessed a fish grow legs. Castiel wore a look of sympathy. Dean was glaring bloody murder at him. He put his hand up and opened his mouth to try and explain the _what and why_ , but Dean once again held a gun up to him and cocked it.

Homestuck did the only thing he could think of, he flew to the top of the partly collapsed roof. Only looking over when he heard the eldest Winchester let out a loud, _“Get your ass down here,”_ followed by a few shots from his pistol which hit the metal Homestuck was taking cover behind.

“I’m only coming down if you agree to let me explain.” Homestuck said with a shaky voice.

“The hell we will!” Dean yelled, Homestuck ducked back as bullets hit the metal surface again.

Before the fandom could register what was happening, he was being grabbed and teleported _-flown is what Winnie calls it-_ and came face to face with two very enraged looking hunters.

“Or you could just cheat, that’s cool.” He let out an uncomfortable laugh. Noticing the growing tension he gestured to Supernatural’s body, “ok, so he’ll be fine.”

**

Dean wasn’t liking this thing’s easy tone. He narrowed his eyes as the fandom laughed. _What the fuck is wrong with him? He just killed a friend._

Tuning back into what the fandom was saying he caught a quick, “We have to get him to his car. He’ll be-”

“Shut up.” Dean interrupted with a grunt, his anger coming to the surface. _This son of a bitch killed him! I need to calm down._ He tried to reason against the compulsion to get revenge for the winged fandom. _After I gut this bitch! No, what the fuck man._ His emotions were in strict contrast to his logic, some unknown force telling him to get revenge on the bastard that killed his brother. The thing had the audacity to laugh at Supernatural’s body, and try to tell them what to do.

“No, listen. He’ll be okay, really. I mean sure it may not look it, what with the no head and all, but this happens to us all the time.” Homestuck rambled. ‘We all just need to calm down, and y’know go to that car that you guys saw in the paper, and maybe just relax a little.” His voice was getting higher the more he talked. He put his hands up in a placating manner.”Dean?”

Dean, anger didn’t calm down at the fandom’s words however. Instead his rage reached it’s peak, causing him to snap at the casual manner Homestuck was attempting to explain the situation. For the first time in a long time Dean reacted without thinking. He reeled back and punched the apparent teenager. He felt Homestuck’s nose break as a flood of yellow rained onto the dirty floor, and across his knuckles.

**

Homestuck let out a yelp as he fell, he landed on his back. He clutched his nose and gazed up at the oldest brother from his place on the ground.

“What the _fuck?”_ Homestuck exclaimed.

“You killed him!” Dean said, face going red as he pinned the fandom down, and raised his fist again. _I’ll kill him._ He thought before continuing to punch. 

“Yeah, because he went trickster and was going to kill all of us!” Homestuck tried to stop the rain of powerful punches aimed at his face. Dean didn’t stop, didn’t even register Homestuck’s cry of, “I’m sorry!” in his anger fueled haze.

 _This lying son of a bitch!_ Dean thought as he aimed for the opening in Homestuck’s defense. He grabbed the fandom’s neck and squeezed, cutting off his air.

“Dean!” Sam shouted as he saw as the fandom’s face grew a dark yellow. He tried to pull his brother off Homestuck.

Dean was dimly aware that his brother was trying to stop him. In his fury he failed to notice that not only was Homestuck not fighting back, but the fandom had dropped his hands, seemingly accepting his fate.

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice brought Dean out of his trance. The oldest brother immediatly let go of the teens neck and got off of him. Homestuck coughed, some mustard-yellow blood coming out of his mouth.

Sam knelt beside the fandom and helped him sit up. He inspected Homestuck’s nose which had stopped bleeding, but appeared to be set wrong. Homestuck, took the support offered by the younger brother.

“We,” He tried before having to pause and spit out the blood in his mouth, “We good?” He managed to croak out his short question.

Dean just turned and started towards the door. He stopped before opening it and looked over his shoulder, “Put the body in the trunk, I don’t want blood on my seats.”

He stalked out of the collapsed building leaving the other three looking after him with varying expressions of concern.

**

Sam had never been particularly scared of his brother before.Now, for the first time he saw how Dean reacted when one of his family was killed. Sam imagined that this is what it had been like after he had died via a stab through the spine.

He felt the same rage as Dean, a red hot burning that demanded revenge on whoever hurt the thing that reminded Sam so much of a brother. _Unlike Dean,_ he reasoned with himself, _I won’t let this urge win. Homestuck says that he can fix this, and he has no reason to lie._

After Castiel had gotten Dean’s attention, which had made Sam feel irrationally jealous for the fact that he himself couldn’t get his brother to stop murdering a teenager. He saw Dean walk towards the door, hearing his warning about his car’s seat before he left.

 _Must be the ‘profound bond’ type thing they have._ He sighed and turned towards Castiel.

“I think you should go talk to him. Tell us when he’s calm enough that we can get this body out of here.” Castiel nodded once before flying away.

“So kid. What exactly happened there?” Sam wanted to know all the facts before he decided whether or not to kill the fandom.

**

 _Pain. Rage. Red. So much red. Oh, Dean. You shouldn’t feel this. “What is happening?”_ Castiel couldn’t stop the onslaught of strong emotions, finding it hard to distinguish between Dean's anger and his own anguish.

He found himself mourning the loss of a not-quite brother. The strange mix of sorrow and red-coloured rage confusing the angel. He wanted to smite the horned fandom, but knew that would solve nothing. Wanted to mourn the loss of a close ally and friend, even if he had barely known Supernatural.

“He’ll be fine….” Homestuck’s voice came rang in his head as the fandom attempted to explain how to fix this travesty.

_I must find answers to who they are. What they are. Strong enough to make me feel this way._

It was then that Castiel was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed Dean attempting to kill the “teenager”. He managed to use their bond -he had once explained it to Dean as a ‘telephone between soul and grace that couldn’t be hung up’- to sort through the rage-filled haze and stop the hunter from spilling more blood. Seeing Dean storm out and heeding Sam’s suggestion he flew to help Dean, to assure him that together they’d all solve the two enigmas that were Supernatural and Homestuck.

**

After almost having the life choked out of him Homestuck was in no mood to act cheery, instead wanting to find whoever caused his friend to go trickster and _gut the living crap out of them._ He decided that instead of showing how enraged he was, he was going to be falsely cheerful, and fix the problem.

He heard Sam’s “What exactly happened here?”

_Winnie and I can fuck up whatever did this to him later. It’s no good if we’re both dead. Jegus I just wanted to kill things. Fucking….Next time we do this we check times, and have a backup for getting home._

He took a deep breath and prepared to answer however many questions that Sam had.

“Well you see we have this thing called ‘trickster’. Basically your personality switches and as you saw with Winnie, murder is pretty much always on the table. just for fun,” He shuddered, “it’s disgusting

“So are you aware when you’re like….that?” He knew Sam didn’t exactly know how to phrase the question. _Can’t blame him this isn’t exactly a common occurrence._

He took a deep breath before answering, “I mean yes and no. You’re perception gets warped, like suddenly all these horrible things that you would never do seem like the best thing in the world.

Being trickster is like the strongest drug trip you can imagine, but amped up and never ending until someone does what i did to Winnie.” His voice was starting to shake at the memories this conversation was bringing up. _“Heeeey Hetaaaalia! Come out, come out, wherever you are.I just want to plaaaay!” He saw the curly haired fandom run around a corner and thought what a fun game this was and how he was going to have so much fun painting with his friend blood-_ he mentally shook himself, bringing himself back to the present. “Look, I’m not….comfortable, talking about this. Just know that it’s bad and it has to be induced somehow.”

As Sam was about to ask another question Castiel appeared again, informing them that it was safe to go out, and that he’d return to them after some research. Homestuck doubted that the search would yield much results, but he didn’t say anything. Just nodded and wished Castiel luck.

 _Thank fuck for small miracles._ Homestuck thought as Sam seemed to drop the subject for now.  He gathered up his friend's head and focussed on fixing this situation, and getting home.

**

Once in the safety of his car and away from the others Dean allowed himself to feel the tremendous guilt, and shame at losing control. He hit the steering wheel hard enough that he was sure there'd be bruises on his hands later. _What the hell is wrong with me! I don’t know them. He isn’t my brother!_

He heard the familiar flapping of wings before he felt Cas grab his clenched fists. He felt the ache of on coming bruises fade.

“I can’t take you to his car, I must find out who did this. I’m sure you feel the irrational pull towards Supernatural. It” Castiel paused and he let go of Dean’s hands,”unsettles me. I will be back soon.” Dean nodded, still unsettled.

Castiel patted his shoulder in an awkward manner that lightened Dean’s mood despite everything that was going on in his head. Castiel disappeared as the others exited the warehouse, Sam was carrying Supernatural’s body, while Homestuck carried his head. Dean pointedly looked away not able to look at the body, or Homestuck’s blood that had dried on the fandom's face. He heard the doors open and close, he started the engine and turned the music up as they started on their way to Supernatural’s car.


	15. Chapter 15

**

After about an hour of the tense silence, Homestuck decided to explain the whole situation a little bit.

He had explained that for fandoms they could regenerate, and while usually they didn’t need this extra step if they _“fucked up and somehow managed to get “ganked” -he had air quoted- in their own universe they needed a point from their home to connect to.” U_ pon seeing that the brother’s were not comprehending his explanation he said, _“Ok, think of us as travellers. Now we lost our passport while in another country, i.e we died in a world, dimension, whatever, that’s not our own. Ok so we need something to act as an ‘embassy’ of sorts. I think, I’m not really sure how your world handles things.” T_ he brothers nodded, not really grasping the whole explanation.

**

Homestuck sighed, because obviously the two hunters had questions. “Alright. So let’s just get your questions out of the way. Free question time, ask away.”

“What the hell are you guys?” This from Dean, who had relaxed his white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel after some explanation to their situation had been given.

“Well. Short answer? Fandoms. Long answer? Fictional works personified. Usually newer works, but there are some ‘older’ fandoms.” He paused for a moment to think. “You know when I said I was six sweeps? That’s what my ‘world’ uses as time measurements. Sometimes. Anyways I was “born” or whatever in 2009. But Winnie was born in 2005. And ah. He’s with your….universe. It’s very confusing to explain if you’re not meta. Er, outside a universe. That’s about that.” He took a breath,” Anything else?”

“Wait so let me get this straight. You’re from another universe, and you’re roughly the age of a toddler.” Sam said sarcastically.

“Yep!” Homestuck answered with a smile. Both brothers decided to leave it at that. Dean turned up the music as they continued to drive.

**

It was early morning when they finally found the car.

A black impala identical to the Winchester’s own in almost everyway parked in the middle of a clearing of trees.This looks like when I came back from hell Dean thought as he looked at the scene before him. Trees looked like they had been cut down in a perfect circle around the vehicle.

While the outside was the same as the brother’s car, the inside -Homestuck knew- had Supernatural’s mean of communication with the other fandoms. A homemade computer built into the dash, as well as a device that projected maps and pesterchum onto his dashboard the Trek’s had helped him build after losing to him at their monthly poker night. Hanging off of his mirror was a replica of the planet earth -a gift from Hetalia- and a miniature Firefly model ship, which had been a gift from Firefly herself.

**

Sam turned towards Homestuck with a raised eyebrow, “So do we just lay him down or…?”

“Yeah, I mean I think?” He furrowed his brows, “This is usually done to me so I’m not sure.”

“Right, well let’s just try.” Sam said skeptically, before realising something, “Wait, what do you mean this happens to you?”

“I, ah, have a general disregard for that whole ‘mortality’ thing. Winnie here is always on my case.” Homestuck answered, patting his friend’s head.

Carefully lifting the body of the decapitated fandom into the front seat Sam caught a quick glimpse of the the interior of the other impala. It’s just like Dean’s….well except the things hanging from the mirror.

He looked over as Homestuck opened the other door, and placed the head so it was looking towards the ceiling. The fandom gave Sam a thumbs up before exiting the car and flying over the the other impala. Sam closed his own door with a last look at Supernatural’s prone body.

**

“Now what?” Dean said as the two walked back.

“We just have to wait a bit. He’ll come back when he’s ready.” Homestuck said confidently.

However Dean noticed the fandom’s nervous shifting; the way he played with his shirt, and how he didn’t look either brother in the eye.

Dean nodded, and ignored the strange behaviour for Homestuck’s sake before looking back towards the other impala.

From the corner of his eye he saw Sam waving him over, so he went to talk to his brother.

“So apparently this is normal for them,” His brother started, he paused when Dean raised an eyebrow, “yeah, I know. He says it usually happens to him, but who the hell knows.”

“I mean, we’ve dealt with weirder right? Maybe it’s a God thing?” Dean suggested, “Let’s just wait for Cas to come back.”

Sam nodded, “Yeah….”

**

After nothing immediately happened Homestuck started doubting that he had done this properly, _What if we did it wrong? What if he’s not coming back, Oh, Gog Winnie please comeback!_

Homestuck hadn’t looked away from his friends car, too worried that his friend wouldn’t come back. He had almost given up when he noticed the bright blue-white light start to increase.

“Cover your eyes!” He yelled at the two brothers as he flew over and pushed them to the ground behind the car. He joined them, ignoring the swears aimed at him. Fuck yeah, Winnie! He thought as he closed his eyes while smiling.

**

The first thing Supernatural thought when he opened his eyes was; _Why the fuck is it so bright, and how much did I drink last night?_ He noticed the familiar space of the impala around him, however the colours were gone, replaced by monochrome. _Oh, I’m dead….again. How did it happen this time?_

_He tried to remember, but all he thought of was laughter and antlers. His memories came rushing back with the thought vague sense of hearing the ticking of an offbeat clock. ‘Come on just paint with the fuckers blood!’ He had to resist the urge to be sick. I-I wanted to kill the Winchesters! Oh, Chuck. What happened after that? Hell what happened before that?_

The light around him faded and the world returned to full colour. He sat up to take in his surroundings. _Baby! Oh, sweet my car! Now I can hurt those fucking demons that turned me into a fucking trickster. Who the hell were they anyways? Why the fuck did they know about fandoms?_

He looked out the window and say Homestuck and the brothers a fair distance off. _Fuck. At least Homestuck’s ok._ He steeled himself before opening the door, silently promising to make whoever or whatever turned him feel like they were in a living hell.


	16. Chapter 16

**

Castiel’s flight was interrupted by a wave of grace knocking him off course. His ‘angel radio’ - _as Dean called it-_ buzzed with the confusion his brothers and sisters were feeling. To Castiel it was the now familiar grace of Supernatural that swept across the heavenly host. He knew the others were looking for it’s source, and when their voices picked up he knew they had found the small field with the two impalas.

 _“It’s just the Winchesters.”_ Castiel felt the exasperation of his sibling.

 _“Who are the other two?”_ This question was echoed by many of the host.

 _“Father?”_ This question from a fledgling. The host immediately followed this line of thought, over powering Castiel with.

Castiel’s own thoughts were focused to were the two impalas were parked, seeing the two ‘teenagers’ hug each other and walk towards the Winchesters. He heard the host buzz with questions as Dean pulled Supernatural into a brief hug. Not for the first time Castiel wondered what exactly the two teenagers were, seeing as how the grace from Supernatural was more powerful than any archangel.Satisfied with the information he had gathered, a name, he prepared to fly back to earth. _Why would a Wendigo have anything to do with two gods?_

**

Getting out of the car, trying not to fall turned out to be difficult, especially when Homestuck literally flew at him and picked him up. His friend wrapped him into a tight hug, Supernatural could feel his friends tears soaking his collar.  

“Winnie! You’re back!” His friends cheerful voice rang in his ears, the relief evident. His voice shook slightly, as he sniffled.

“Yeah, Homes….” Supernatural said, still feeling guilty about what he had done and almost done while a trickster. _I can’t believe I made him cry_ , he bit his lip to stop from crying himself.

Sensing his friend’s discomfort Homestuck, put his friend down and held him at arm’s length. Supernatural noticed the dried blood on Homestuck’s face and had to look away. He bit his lip so hard he drew blood, he wiped it on his sleeve, not allowing it to heal just yet. _I deserve this and more,_ he thought as he felt tears start to fall.

“I-I’m sorry, Homestuck. For everything. We shouldn’t have come here.” He buried his face in his hands and inhaled shakily. Homestuck pulled him back into a tight hug, rubbing his back in soothing circles.  

“Winnie. It’s not your fault. It’s whoever the fuck turned you, got it?” Supernatural nodded against the other fandoms shoulder, his friend continued, “Now you’re going to tell me who did this to you and we’re going to kick their ass and make them pay. Got it?”

Supernatural raised his head so he was looking at the now ruined trees around them, “Yeah, I guess,” He trailed off, “I am sorry though. For calling you a demon, and all that other stuff....”

Homestuck pulled back out of the hug and his face broke into a smile, the sight helping calm Supernatural’s nerves. “It’s alright, Winnie. We were both kind of asses to each other,” he punched his friend’s arm. “Now, let’s get back so we can figure out how to get home.”

Supernatural returned the smile and nodded. He was thankful that his friend knew how uncomfortable ‘chick flick moments’ made him. He then motioned behind him and with a wave of his hand and some grace his car shrunk into a necklace, which he fastened around his neck before turning back to Homestuck.

Together they walked back towards the brothers.

**

As soon as Supernatural was within reach Dean pulled him into a protective hug, not caring about chick flick moments for once in his life. He felt the teenager grab his jacket and hold on for dear life, _I’ll kill the son of a bitch that did this_ was Dean’s violent thought as he felt the fandom shake. He felt tears threaten to fall from his eyes as he heard a mumbled apology from the teenager, _no one tries to fuck with a Winchester brother and gets away with it_ , he thought as he held the teenager tighter. He saw something on the fandom’s feather  that looked like fur but decided to bring it up when he could trust his voice not to shake.

Dean patted the fandoms back before letting go and getting into the car.

No one mentioned what had just taken place as they joined him and they set off back to Bobby’s.

**

Just in the cover of the trees, outside of view from the brothers or the fandoms, a certain antler-clad cannibal growled under their breath. _It was rather rude of him to go back on his promise_ , they thought as they turned and walked back towards the portal they had come out of, not bothering to watch the group drive off.

**

The fandom’s had fallen asleep in the back leaning against each other while Sam and Dean remained awake, and alert. Dean because he was pissed, and Sam because he was mostly worried about what could over power an apparent god. Sam looked sideways at his brother and how tightly he was gripping the wheel. _I haven’t seen him like this since Yellow Eyes_ , he thought as Bobby’s house came into view.

“Hey Sam.”Dean’s voice pulled him out of his thought filled haze.

“Yeah Dean?” He answered.

“Remind me tomorrow. There was fur or something on the kid’s wings, looked like deer.” Sam faced his brother fully.

“What do you mean deer?” They had come to a stop and were just idling now, the lights bright in the otherwise pitch black junk yard.

“I mean I think there’s deer hair on him, and I want to know if any of the others like them are involved.” Dean finished as he turned off the car, plunging the world into darkness, before he got out and stormed into the house. Not even bothering to wake the other two up.

Sam sighed and reached to tell the other two to head in. Bleary eyed and half asleep they complied, leaving Sam alone to his thoughts as he slowly walked inside. _I sure as hell want to know why anyone would do that to someone._ His sleep deprived mind thought as he closed the door, completely missing the dark-antlered, gaunt figure hidden beside the old cars in the lot.

**

 


	17. Chapter 17

Supernatural was awoken by a beam of light in his eyes, he groaned and rolled over, wrapping the blanket he was using tighter around himself. _I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus,_ he thought, _and like I have the worst whiplash in history._

He tried to drift off to sleep, almost succeeding until he thought back to being kidnapped by smoke. Images flashed through his almost unconscious mind, blotches of red and black, antlers and a clock, and to top it off _“this is my design”_ echoing in his head. His eyes snapped open again, _son of a bitch._

Without much more thought he flew into the kitchen, hoping to find Homestuck or really anyone. Popping into the room he looked around and saw Sam, Dean, and Bobby at the table. All three of them jumped at the sound of his wings.

Homestuck was across the room leaning against the counter on his phone. He charged up to the other fandom and grabbed his shoulders. Homestuck’s expression was a mix of shock, and minor annoyance at Supernatural for invading his personal space so early in the morning. Before he could say anything however, Supernatural cut in.

“Hannibal.” The winged fandom said breathlessly, ignoring Homestuck’s annoyance. He was afraid that he’d forget the flash back again.

**

“Um?” His friend gave him a confused look. Homestuck reached up and pushed him back by the shoulders. “Personal space.” The horned fandom looked at his friend, he sighed and said “Deep breath,” he waited for Supernatural to breathe deeply, “and explain your thoughts.”

“Hannibal, that son of a bitch,” He paused when Homestuck raised an eyebrow ‘ _that’s not an explanation’_ the look seemed to say _,_ “That bastard did it. Probably to get back at me for the whole wendigo hunting thing.” Supernatural’s wings flapped out, causing wind to stir the pages of the book Bobby had been reading.

“Oh, fuck,” his friend groaned, “out of everyone that could possibly have a grudge against you, it has to be Hannibal,” Homestuck punched his friend’s arm,” Why the hell would you piss em’ off?”

“Hannibal? Like ‘Silence of the Lambs’ Hannibal?” Dean asked, curious.

“Yes” Supernatural said, wanting to quicken the conversation. _We have to get someone else here. Anyone else._ He felt as if he had caused everything. _Why the hell can’t I even go on a simple hunting trip without fucking up?_

“No” Homestuck said confused at his friend’s quick answer. He turned to Supernatural and raised one eyebrow. _Why’s he being so weird,_ he thought.

“I mean the series is based off that but this one’s just….well mannered.” Supernatural clarified. He shuddered, now realising what the other fandom would think. _They’ll think we were rude. They probably thought turning me into a trickster was a gift or something fucked like that._

“And unsettling as all hell.” His friend added. He put his phone back, bringing up his hands to rub his temples.

“They probably thought this was a favour.” Supernatural looked at Homestuck, who had gone pale at that sentence.

“Fuck,” his friend muttered. He put his head in his hands and groaned.

The hunters just seemed more confused. Supernatural could feel the questions coming off of all of them.

Supernatural continued trying to make a connection so the brothers understood how dangerous this really was. “Remember the wendigo you guys fought when you were looking for your dad? Yeah like that but more human, and,” put hands to forehead in fague antler shape, “and gaunt. Hannibal isn’t a mindless beast, they’re smart, cunning, terrifying, and are honestly pissed as fuck right now because they might not get any more content. Believe me it’s not a good mix for a trickster to have.”

“Especially this trickster,” Homestuck said, voice muffled.

Supernatural tried to turn his head but pain flared from his neck, he nudged Homestuck and pointed to the hurt area. The other fandom rolled his eyes and quickly healed his friend.

“Okay, so how do we stop it?” Sam said after watching the exchange. Homestuck looked back up at him and gave a bitter laugh.

“You guys don’t. We do,” Homestuck said, “see Hannibal is is almost never not trickster.” He pulled out his phone again pulling up a cheerful picture of Hannibal and himself, It’s kind of a pain, they’re really nice when they’re not trickster, we used to hang out a lot.” He tapped his temple, “Y’know horns and antlers bros.”

 _That must be why we’re stuck. Hannibal want’s to keep us in one place, apart from everyone else._ Supernatural looked at his friend, who apparently had the same thought. “Sam, Dean, I need my phone.”

“What do you mean?”

“You took my phone. I need it back.” He tried his best to convey the desperation of the situation through his voice. It seemed to work as all of them shared a look before Sam spoke up.

“Oh, right.” Sam took it out of his pocket. “here.”

Supernatural grabbed his flip phone, he typed in a code and from the old camera on the front came a projection of a page of an apparent journal.

The digital page held a picture of Hannibal when they weren’t trickster. Their brown curly hair fell just short of their chocolate coloured eyes, their dark lips stretched in a wide grin. A plaid shirt with a tie was partially covered with a worn-looking jacket which contrasted with their dark skin. The notes beside the picture were clear and said things like; _‘good at chess, caught Trekkie in a stalemate’,_ and ‘ _vegetarian, for obvious reasons’._

With a wave of his hand another page was pulled up next to the original, this one holding a picture of an inky, unnaturally black figure with their ribs showing, and their face set in an expression of a ravenous person. Their cheek bones sticking out at sharp angles from their gaunt face. The picture was slightly blurred, looking like it had been taken on the run. The notes next to think picture were less neat and stained with blotches; _‘Do not approach alone’_ and _‘Kill on sight. This is no longer the Hannibal we know.’_

“As you can see from the second page,” Supernatural paused and took a shaky breath before continuing, “they aren’t really our friend when they’re like this.”

The fandom cleared his throat and gestured at the projection in front of him.

“This is my friend, Hannibal. They, similar to myself, become trickster when they taste,” he looked away from everyone, “human or fandom flesh.” He shuddered.

Homestuck came up beside him and patted his shoulder before continuing on from where Supernatural left off, “They’re fast, smart, and have a weird obsession with manners as we mentioned earlier.”

Having composed himself Supernatural kept talking, ”They look sickly when they’re trickster. Kind of like they’ve been starved for weeks.” He waved his hand and a drawn picture showing the tall coal black figure enlarged.

The _thing_ had dark curly hair, ripped clothes that looked like they had once been a flannel shirt and jeans, instead of shoes it had bare feet, and eyes that almost glowed white. The creature’s body had long fingers attached to bulky hands. Stick thin arms stuck out of shoulders too broad for its skeletal frame. Bobby thought of a Wendigo and, with a shared look with the two brothers, saw them thinking the same thing.

“So, basically a super charged Wendigo?” Dean asked the two teenagers.

They looked at eachother, Homestuck with confusion. He shrugged his shoulders and threw up his hands.

“A what?” His voice conveyed his confusion.

Dean cut in with a quick, “Humans who eats other humans and turns into monsters.”

Homestuck made a noise of disgust, “That’s real nice, Winnie. Real classy place you got here.”

“Like you can talk. How many times have those kids been killed?” Supernatural’s wings puffed up in indignation.

“How many times have they died?” Homestuck gestured towards the hunters.

“Enough,” both teenagers fell silent and looked back to Bobby, “you two idjits better come up with a plan if we’re going to beat this thing.”

“You aren’t helping us.” Supernatural said sternly. His eyes had begun to get watery. _I can’t let them get hurt. I can’t! We aren’t even supposed to be here._ He felt his anxiety flare up. _Fuck, look at me. Don’t have medication for a week and I can’t get my thoughts straight._

“Of course we are.” Sam’s face showed his genuine concern, eyebrows knitted together and mouth set in a frown.

“You’re too important!” Supernatural exclaimed, worst case scenarios flashing before his mind’s eye.

“What do you mean?” Dean cut in before the other two could say anything.

Supernatural’s wings raised as high as the kitchen would allow in his panic as he gestured to the three hunters. Tears had begun to form and he tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

“I mean if you die,” he gestured to himself, “then I die.”

 _Please just don’t come with us,_ he thought desperately, _please. I don’t want anyone else hurt._

“Why.” Bobby demanded.

“Well lets see. My whole universe, this universe, revolves around those two.” He waved a hand at Dean and Sam’s direction, “If your main characters die out of story you aren’t coming back.”

“Winnie!” Homestuck's panicked voice didn’t seem to get through in his friend’s state.

Supernatural continued, “and since you two are the core of my world well excuse me for wanting to keep you alive.”

“Winnie!” Homestuck put his hand over Supernatural’s mouth. “Go to another room, I’ll handle this.”

Without another word Supernatural disappeared.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Supernatural sat on the roof, knees drawn up and head down. He inhaled shakily, as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat that threatened tears. _I hate this,_ he thought as he felt his eyes start to get wet, _I mean, c’mon I should be more in control of myself._ He sniffled and wiped his sleeve across his eyes before giving up and just burying his face into the dirty hunting jacket and crying. 

He was pulled out of his depression-induced thoughts by the sound of wings and then the feel of a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to the concerned face of Castiel. He felt his face grow hot as he put his head back in between his knees. He heard Castiel sigh as the hand left his shoulder, Supernatural bit his lip to stop from asking the angel to stay. _No one wants you around, dumbass._ He thought to himself -much like Dean- he was unable to stop his depression from rearing it’s ugly head.

His dark thoughts were disproven when he felt feathers across his wings. He looked up and saw one of Castiel’s wings draped across his shoulders, his action similar to a comforting hug. Supernatural leaned into the winged embrace and let himself cry while the angel rubbed comforting circles on his back.

**

Castiel just sat beside the fandom as he calmed down, rubbing between his wings. He didn’t say  anything when Supernatural moved closer and leaned against him. The younger looking angel’s crying eventually stopped, he wiped his eyes on his filthy sleeve and grimaced when he saw how dirty it was. Noticing the others’ discomfort Castiel used his grace to clean it.

“Hey, Cas?” Supernatural’s voice was hesitant. He didn’t meet the older angel’s eye when Castiel turned.

“Yes?” He was hit with a flare of fondness at how much he reminded him of Dean.

“Can you do me a favour?” Surprised, Castiel simply raised an eyebrow. The other continued, “It’s just that, to talk to people from home I have to be asleep. Y’know it’s kind of like angel radio but we can only talk when asleep.”

Castiel noticed that the other’s voice got smaller the more he talked, eventually tricking into silence.The angel awkwardly patted the middle of his back before answering, “Of course but we should inform the others first.”

The teenager nodded before flying away. Castiel allowed himself a small smile before following.

**

Homestuck thought back to the conversation that had happened when Supernatural had flown off.

Reassuring the brothers and Bobby had been relatively easy, especially since they could all look through the digital journal of Supernatural’s. Homestuck had pulled up a page that showed both of them during one of his own birthdays.

_Supernatural was in the middle of rolling his eyes but with a smile on his face, jacket replaced by a black band shirt that showed off his warding tattoos, his black wings allowing Homestuck into his personal space. Homestuck himself was non-grey, his horns gone instead his already dark beige skin was tanned darker, his dark hair puffed out from under his dark grey baseball cap, and he had a fangless grin._

_“Wait, who’s that kid?” Dean had asked while pointing at Homestuck’s human-looking self._

_“That’d be me during all of April 13th. See my ‘thing’, that is to say in my series, web comic, whatever you want to call it, that’s one of the main characters birthdays.” He walked over to the mountain of books on Bobby’s desk and began to idly trace the fine details on a spine, “so every year I turn into that fine looking specimen there.” He said with a casual wave in the pictures direction.The hunters had nodded and there had been an awkward silence before Homestuck had cleared his throat._

_“So, what’s a wendigo exactly? I mean if you don’t mind telling me.” He rocked back and forth on his heels as Bobby walked to a shelf and picked out one of the books. The older man handed it to him with a gruff ‘here’. Excited, Homestuck sat down at the kitchen table and started to read._

So here he sat giant book opened and relatively interesting.

 _‘A wendigo is often said to be a creature or spirit found by the Great Lakes in both America and Canada. It is originally thought to have once been a human that changed due to (in some part) cannibalism.’_ As he read he stuck out his tongue in disgust. _His worlds’ so fucked up._ He thought to all the shit in his own universe, _I mean mine’s not much better._

“Homestuck!” Homestuck jumped when Supernatural’s voice echoed from the kitchen. _What the fuck does the idiot want now,_ thought the grey fandom, annoyed at being dragged away from his book. His friend was facing away from him, looking towards where the other three were.

“Jegus bro! Calm your ass down.” Homestuck glared at his friend as he turned around. He gestured to his opened book, “people are tryna’ read here.”

Supernatural ignored his comment and took a seat across from him. “I thought of a way to get a hold of the others. Castiel just has to knock us out and we can talk to em’!”

 _It would work,_ Homestuck thought. “Alright, you discuss this with him or do we ask?”

He looked back into the office space when he heard flapping feathers. Castiel nodded towards him and walked over to the table. The Winchesters got up and joined them all in the kitchen while Bobby just turned back to his research.

 _So much for reading more about whatever Hannibal is,_ Homestuck thought. With a sigh he closed the book.

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean said when he got close enough.

“We think that we’ve found a solution.” Was the gravely voiced answer.

“All me and Homestuck have to do is pass the fuck out and we’re gold.” The other fandom sounded excited that they could be getting back home.

 _Can’t blame him,_ Homestuck thought as he considered the plan, _I mean we’ll have to decide who hits who but fuck it._ He shrugged to himself, “I’m down. Who’s getting punched first?”

“What?” Supernatural’s eyebrows shot up, “What do you mean?”

“Y’know to get knocked out,” the confusion on his friends face didn’t clear, “isn’t that how we’re being KO’d?”

“I can painlessly send you to sleep.” Castiel offered.

“And you don’t have to worry,kid, we’ve dealt with Wendigos before.” Bobby reassured from his place at the desk.

 _Oh, thank Gog. I was not down for getting killed._ Homestuck walked over to his friend and threw an arm around his shoulder, “well let’s start. I don’t know about flappy-bird here but I’m ready to go home.”

“Don’t call me that. Jerk.” Supernatural said with a smile. He offered up his fist.

“Fuckass,” Homestuck answered back. He bumped his own fist against his friend’s.

**

 


End file.
